M110 SASS
The M110 SASS is a Sniper Rifle that was released in the 3/10 Supply Drop. In real life, the M110 SASS or the M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System, is intended to replace the M24. It is a gas-operated semi-automatic sniper. Overview The M110 SASS, ingame, is a rather interesting weapon. This long-ranged rifle is one of the two "true" semi-automatic Sniper Rifles in the game (the other one being the Dragunov SVD). This is so because the other semiautomatic rifles, the SR25 and the MSG-90, had been "converted/patched" so that they have automatic fire, giving users the ease of not always clicking the fire button. One can tell from the fire-mode bullet icon displayed below the weapon's ammo count. This means that the gun's fire rate, like a Pistol's, is restricted mainly by how fast a player can click. It has very high damage, a strong two-hit kill, and is also very accurate. As such, it is extremely easy to no-scope with this gun. All this combined with decent portability makes this a very deadly rifle in the hands of skilled or even unskilled players. Being a variant of the SR25, the M110 SASS has just a little more Portability than the SR25. It also has distinguishing digital desert camouflage finish along with its very loud and interesting sound in game when its fired (unlike its predecessor, this rifle does not have a pre-attached Suppressor, nor can it be equipped with one, giving it a louder, "tougher" noise). The M110 SASS's scope sway is a tiny bit above average but not by too much, just to slightly balance its new, higher damage rating. From 5-5-10 to 5-12-10, the M110 SASS was the GP Weapon of the Week available at the following prices: *1,800 GP/1 Day *8,820 GP/ 7 Days *35,100 GP/ 30 Days *97,200 GP/ 90 Days You also need a rank of Staff Sergeant/II. Trivia *It is often mistaken for the SR25 Sandfire, although there is a major difference in the appearances of the two weapons. *It is classified as a "Sniper System" because it is made out of more than one item (in this case the rifle and the scope). *Despite firing the same round, and at a lower muzzle velocity, as the M14 and M60(7.62x51), the M110 does more damage than both these weapons. *Despite Nexon stats saying the M110 SASS having the same accuracy than the SR25, during gameplay the M110 SASS has unbelievable accuracy almost on par to that of a M24 accuracy; an example would be in Snow Valley, you can aim through the fog and still land hits or a headshot if you can manage aiming at the target's face (even if he is behind a barrier and with his head sticking out a inch or so out of the barrier) on the first shot. #As such, its accuracy may be on par with the Beta-version of the SR25, with perfect accuracy. Because of Nexon's habit of just throwing a silencer (usually) on the gun and calling it an NX weapon, the SR25 and the M110 have swapped roles, looking like the M110 should've been the GP version, but the SR25 is the NX. Media M110 SASS.jpg|M110 SASS Ingame M110 SASS Draw Animation.jpg|M110 SASS Draw Animation Sprinting with the M110 SASS.jpg|Sprinting with the M110 SASS Category:Primary Category:NX Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Leaked Item